


Сумасшедшие идеи

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шибари, на которое Куроо согласился, и шибари, которого Куроо не ожидал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумасшедшие идеи

**Author's Note:**

> Шибари — традиционная японская техника эстетического бондажа
> 
> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Ладони скользили по животу, прощупывали и оглаживали линии, на которые потом ложились веревки. Куроо не знал, сколько времени уже так сидел, под коленями начинало покалывать, но Дайчи обещал следить за часами. Еще обещал, что Куроо после всего будет в состоянии пойти в университет. Последнее с каждым новым витком вызывало все больше сомнений.

Дайчи то касался одними лишь пальцами, то прижимался со спины и обнимал, заставляя бороться с желанием обернуться и ухватить себе поцелуй. Но Куроо сидел смирно, потому что иначе все пойдет наперекосяк в буквальном смысле и потому что он сам себе не враг. Сегодня ему еще предстояло съездить на встречу с преподавателем по поводу индивидуальной работы и сохранить спокойствие до самого возвращения, насколько это возможно. 

В целом идея Куроо нравилась, он воспринимал это как вызов с приятным вознаграждением в конце. Просто нужно выдержать и прямо сейчас думать о чем-нибудь нейтральном, а не о Дайчи, который притирался носом к затылку, легко целовал шею и спрашивал:

— Все нормально? Не слишком туго? — а потом поддевал веревки, проверяя натяжение — натягивая еще сильнее.

В те моменты, когда Куроо не ловил себя на искушении послать все к черту и отменить встречу, он старался отвлечься. Закрыв глаза, восстанавливал в памяти вид комнаты, вплоть до мелочей на письменном столе и содержимого ящиков. Он собирал изображение по кусочку, но только мозаика начинала выглядеть цельной, как предметы расплывались, будто мираж над раскаленным песком. Такой же раскаленной казалась собственная кровь.

— Может, повесим туда что-нибудь, наконец? Цветы какие-нибудь… — сказал он, кивнув на противоположную стену.

Куроо вспоминал, какие именно растения висели там, на железных крюках в форме не очень изящных веточек, когда они с Дайчи только пришли смотреть квартиру. Что-то с длинными листьями справа. 

Узел лег между лопаток, чуть сбоку от позвоночника, пуская мурашки по всему телу. Невольно дернулись плечи, чтобы веревка еще раз прошлась по чувствительному месту.

Слева висел папоротник, совершенно нелепый. 

Дайчи огладил раскрытой ладонью низ живота и затянул спереди над резинкой трусов петлю.

— Фиалки, — выдохнул Куроо, из последних сил стараясь держаться там, в еще чужой квартире, заставленной вещами прежней хозяйки, где он ходил, осматриваясь. В одежде. И никто к нему не прикасался.

— И ты будешь их поливать? — Дайчи усмехнулся, его дыхание щекотнуло кожу за ухом. 

— Я могу, это несложно.

— Приподнимись.

Куроо встал на колени, и вся обвязка тут же сместилась, на какие-то миллиметры, но ощущения резонировали по всему телу, а Дайчи не давал времени собраться с духом. 

— Я не смогу сидеть.

Уже сейчас Куроо отчетливо чувствовал тугие полосы под ягодицами и на бедрах, которые будут впиваться до боли. Он закусил губу, чтобы спрятать от самого себя неуместную улыбку.

— Ты ведь ненадолго, — ответил Дайчи коротко, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. 

Обычно он и вовсе просил закрыть глаза и молчать. Тогда между ними, кроме редких вопросов о самочувствии Куроо, оставалась только тактильная связь, прикосновения — резкие, мягкие, настойчивые, мимолетные...

Дайчи учился простым вещам, но его руки двигались уверенно, четко и всегда неторопливо. Он любил состояние транса, которое возникает от предельной сосредоточенности. А Куроо любил возбуждение, которое собиралось по капле, пока не превращалось в пытку.

— Когда вернешься, я сниму с тебя все это. — Дайчи поднялся, обошел Куроо и наклонился за поцелуем. — Помочь тебе одеться?

— Нет уж, спасибо. И вообще отойди лучше подальше, иначе я точно никуда не поеду.

Любое движение, каждый шаг давали о себе знать. Веревки непредсказуемо сжимались на ребрах или — особенно ощутимо — в паху. На улице к широкому спектру впечатлений добавилось навязчивое желание поправлять ворот и то и дело опускать взгляд на свои бедра — не проступают ли под тканью очертания. В метро обступали люди, Куроо задевали плечами, знакомые заговаривали в университетских коридорах, а ему все казалось, что какая-нибудь деталь вот-вот бросится им в глаза. 

Вместо стыда он чувствовал только, как все больше заводится. Примерно так же, как если бы сделать Дайчи минет в лифте или подрочить с ним в кабинке для переодеваний — интересно и соблазнительно.

В кабинете у преподавателя Куроо рассеянно кивал и отвечал на автомате, тут же теряя нить беседы. Иероглифы, напечатанные им же, сливались в неразборчивую вязь. Он то опирался на край стола, то вытягивал вперед ноги, меняя положение каждые полминуты, и сам не понимал — пытается он избежать давления веревок или же усилить его. 

Меньше чем за час Куроо пережил все стадии от азарта до полного смирения. По дороге обратно он отрешенно пялился в окно вагона и, сунув руку в карман толстовки, ощупывал узлы, слегка оттягивал и снова отпускал. Он готов был держаться до возвращения — ни секундой больше.

— Ради бога, давай просто потрахаемся! — крикнул Куроо, едва переступив порог квартиры. 

Дайчи появился из комнаты не сразу — хватило времени, чтобы скинуть кроссовки и зашвырнуть сумку под тумбочку. 

— Нет. — Он остановился в паре метров, нежно улыбнулся и выглядел при этом как сам дьявол. 

— Что?

— Давай не просто.

Какую-то долю секунды в голове ещё вертелся вопрос, но Дайчи втащил его за руку в комнату, и на разговоры стало плевать. Куроо стягивал с него одежду и давал раздевать себя, не беспокоясь о веревках — теперь он мог полностью отдаться этим чувствам.

Дайчи толкнул его к стене, опустился на колени и принялся снимать обвязку с бедер. Большие пальцы оглаживали следы — мелкие пунктирные линии, обвившиеся вокруг ног в несколько рядов, а затем Дайчи провел языком по раскрасневшейся, болезненно чувствительной полосе. Он сдернул трусы вниз и, пока Куроо выпутывался из них, уже взял в рот, сразу глубоко — да и к черту прелюдию, у Куроо стоял так, что в глазах темнело. 

Не отдавая себе отчета, он сминал узлы на груди, которые мешали вздохнуть полной грудью, пока Дайчи не потянул его руки к себе. 

— Держи их так, — сказал он, облизнув влажные губы.

Под ногами у Куроо оказался моток веревки, который он до сих пор не заметил. Он ухмыльнулся, соединив запястья вместе. В несколько ловких движений Дайчи связал их и, поднявшись, вздернул вверх, перебросил край веревки через кронштейн для цветов — его Куроо тоже заметил слишком поздно, — и зафиксировал.

— Я решил прислушаться и все-таки что-то сюда повесить. 

Куроо уловил в его голосе смущенное самодовольство — как у подростка, который понимает, что сделал гадость, но гордится этим, или только собирается совершить какую-нибудь выходку. Он уловил, но думать получалось медленнее, чем наблюдать за тем, как Дайчи подобрал еще одну веревку, провел под коленом и так же зацепил за кронштейн, затягивая до предела, так, что неразогретые мышцы на задней стороне бедра отозвались острой болью.

Осознание окатило горячей волной, когда Дайчи замер и окинул его взглядом — оценивающим, мать его, взглядом. Куроо стоял перед ним раскрытый и обездвиженный. 

— Ну офигеть, — только и смог выдохнуть Куроо, сильнее вжимаясь спиной в стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Тецуро, — невпопад протянул Дайчи, наконец качнувшись к нему всем телом.

Он целовал плечи, шею, сдвигал обвязку и вылизывал отметины, царапал и гладил подушечками. Несмотря на сбитое дыхание и заметно усилившийся пульс, Дайчи как нарочно не двигался дальше. 

Он растягивал долго, неторопливо, хотя пальцы уже свободно скользили внутри. И Куроо знал, чего тот ждёт. Слова застревали в горле, проще было проглотить их обратно, чем произнести вслух. Только когда Дайчи совсем вынул пальцы и начал водить ими по поверхности ануса, Куроо не выдержал и потребовал: не прошептал, не сказал приглушенным голосом — потребовал, потому что даже если сдавался чужим правилам, просить все равно не стал бы. Пусть для Дайчи все и прозвучит одинаково, а голос будет некстати дрожать.

— Ещё. Мне нужно больше.

Пока Дайчи трахал его широкими толчками, Куроо до рези в ладонях сжимал веревки и невольно подмахивал. Ногу сводило очередной судорогой, колено предательски подгибалось, и он сам насаживался на член, а потом его подхватывали руки Дайчи, подталкивая вверх.

Передавленную и стертую кожу жгло, она горела невыносимо, и уставшие мышцы ныли. Когда сил совсем не осталось, в голове мелькнула мысль: «Не выдержу», — и, может быть, Куроо сказал это вслух, потому что Дайчи привалился к нему, крепко вжимая в стену — даже без веревок Куроо теперь не смог бы упасть, да и вообще сдвинуться с места.

Из всего, что его окружало, он отчетливо видел только лицо Дайчи — расширенные зрачки, виски, взмокшие от пота, проступившая под скулой вена, кончик языка, скользящий по сухим губам. Образы продолжали держаться под закрытыми веками, пока их не смыло белым шумом. 

В абсолютной пустоте первым отзвуком из возвращающейся реальности клацнули ножницы. Куроо едва не свалился на пол — Дайчи подхватил его и осторожно усадил, опустившись рядом.

— Я был где-то не здесь, — прохрипел Куроо, часто моргая от слишком ярких и светлых красок.

— Я... это не слишком?

Куроо мотнул головой, потянулся к Дайчи уже свободными руками и, собрав последние силы, поцеловал, чтобы разом сказать «ты охуенный», и «это было охуенно», и «продолжай со своими сумасшедшими идеями». А после он улегся на чужие колени и ещё долго не соглашался вставать, млея от горячих волн, прокатывающихся под кожей, пока Дайчи гладил его по волосам и время от времени прижимался губами к следам на запястьях.


End file.
